the 2nd company
by rosaliesfavoritewerewolf
Summary: What if yoruichi stayed captin and never left.What if soi fon was her lieutenant and what if soi fon was a danger to the whole soul socity because of a deadly secret.yoruichi/soifon rate M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

The 2nd company

Captin yoruichi walked to her looked at the looked at herself.

"ummm i miss being a kid",she said looking at her 20 year old body.

"and why is that captin?",her lieutenant soifon asked walking in.

"more fun less paper work".

"well we can't be children forever",soi fon said.

"soi fon do you mind takeing this to ukitake",yoruichi handed her lieutenant a yellow box.

"sure",soi fon quickly sighed she knew her lieutenant could be a danger to the whole soul felt sorry for soi fon it had to be hard to have have all nine bijuu seal with in though she viewed soi fon as a threat she also saw her as a good friend.

I walked back into captin yoruichi's office she was lending aginst the wall.

"ah your back i have something for you to do".

"and what would that be"?

"for you to go to the world of the liveing i heard theres something going on with hallows i want you to fix it".

"got it ill be back soon".

"oh and soifon".

"yeah",i said turning around.

"what ever you do i don't want to here you used your bankai".

"i won't need it captin",i said i left for the world of the liveing.

I step into the liveing world and looked around i saw the speeding cars go past they where slow by all means.I ran into town and saw the problem the hallows fell but the other death gods had also fallen and i saw why.

A arrancar that looked like a cat was laughing standing on a buliding.

"ah look a lieutenant came wicth company are you form soul reaper?",he asked with a sly smile.

"im lieutenant soi fon form 2nd company".

"ah while sould i kill you now or do you wish to have some fun".

"I was going to ask you the same thing",i pulled out my sword and ran twords him I swung it but he quickly blocked it.

"do we realiy have to make this hard kitty kitty",i asked?

"no of corse not ill just kill you now death god",he kicked my stomach flinging me across the street into a buliding.

"bring it kitty cat",i jumped forword and sliced off his lower arm off.

"ha keeping your graud down kitten will only bring death to you faster"!!

"hahaha fool",i wacthed as his arm grew back macking clicking and snorting noises.

"what the hell".

"i let you go easy lieutenant but beward the next time you hit me i will heal my self of replace the missing part,but that wound you gave me you will give yourself",he snreed

'_damn how will i hit him how will i beat him the only way the only way i can is to use my bankai but captin yoruichi warned me not to use it he can't be laying i saw him heal his arm i'll test it with a miner cut nothing to realiy hurt him just in case'._

I lunched myself towards him a cut his stoucm.I felt the pain the it was horrible.

"oh did i for get to tell you that the wounds get worst it seems that you have a stomach wound that goes to your intrails so now your done",he kicked me into the buliding agin the pain was so severe i slid down to the ground gasping for air.

"and your the lieutenant of the 2nd company ha your weak i hate to see your captin".

"..CAPTIN",i said gasping inbetween words.

"your smarter then you look".

"thats it i would die befor going agisnt the word of captin yoruichi but i have no other choice",i forced myself to stand.

"oh yeah and what are you going to do your at the ponit of death".

"wacth you weak little kitten for your going to be the frist arrancar to die form this infact your the frist arrancar to see it".

"oh i can't wait ",he mocked.I laughed.

"BANKAI ..... BIJUU",i felt the cursh marks on my arm start to open and nine circles nine huge circle formed behind me.

"haha its about time that you die",i said smileing.


	2. How i hate myself

(i don't own eiter anime and yes i know some of these move are not soi fons and i altered them some but thats why this was so fun to wirte ^.^)

I wacthed the poor bastdreds eyes bug out as all nine bijuu apperd behind me with chains on there necks that connected to the metal glove on my right hand.

"t-t-t-those are the nine bijuu",he wisperd.

"yes they are and this will be the last time you see yourself lucky you'll die by the hand of one so great now beg for your life and i'll make sure your death is slow and painful",i spat.

"your the one the woman has all bijuu sealed with in her".

"enough of this talking your piece of filth"!!!!!

"but how did they make you Lieutenant don't you understand the power you have the power you with hold,your could help us win this war".

"enough".

"what do you want tell me",he said walking twords me.

"thats far enough i told you what i want i want to here you beg your pathetic life",i said opening my hand.

"no thats one thing i can not do".

"fine then i geuss you must die in the worst way",i took a deep berath and so did the bijuu.

"RASENGAN",i yelled all the bijuu opened there mouth a bule shapre forumed into my hand and there mouth.

"bye bye kitten it was a waste of my time",i said releasded the acttck and so did the bijuu it hit him i wacthed as it took effect i wacthed him sreacm in pain i wacthed his eyes pop out i wacthed his skin melt i wacthed his teeth fall out i wacthed his fingers pop i wacthed him expoloed and there was nothing left.

and the worst part the thing that sacred me the most was that i enjoyed i had a smile on my face.I sealed it back away and fell over my wound had gotten worse why hadn't i noctied?Why didn't i feel it?I had to get back .But how i couldn't bring myself to walk i had to call in for back up and hope that captin yoruichis beating was light.....


	3. oh how i love you so

I walked into the nurseing area and saw soi fon sleeping.

"leave",i said do the on duty nurse.

"yes",she said bowing then leaveing.I walked over to her and looked down at her looked sad.I gentaly burshed her cheek wicth woke her up.

"captin let me-"

"you lied to me".

"what?",i hated her voice that way all gravaly.

"you said you wouldn't need your bankai'.

"captin i he it".

"shss i know all about it".

"how"?

"there was a young student who was there befor you arived she hid and saw the whole thing the poor thing i think she's rethinking her path".

"umm who needs the weak".

"soi fon she saved you form a beating",i reminded her in a sing-song tone.

"i know",she turned her head.I gentaly storked her hair.

"i don't like hiting you but your so bad i have no other choice",i chuckled.

"ummm",she closed her eyes".

"do you want me to leave"?

"no captin stay with me",she said opening her eyes slightly.

"sure i would hate to see my poor little bee left all alone",i smiled.

"im sorry captin".

"for what"?

"for what i i failed you".

"oh i told you i undrstand no beating for you today",i laughed putting in a touch of dark humor.

"no its just that i wacthed him after useing rasengan",she cleard her thoart"and i wacthed as he sufferd and i i enjoyed it i wanted it to go on longer",tears started to fill her eyes."i smiled was her sreacmed in pain i let you down im sorry c-"

"shss soi fon its ok im no angery with you soi fon it could have been worst and it wasn't you had the control",i said wipeing her tears away.

"i geuss your right".

"be proud of yourself there was a time where you would let them take you over there was a time where you would have let them use your body to kill people and that didn't happen you've came a long way since then soi fon so be pround so you cracked a smile as long as you keep working one day that smile will fade".

"do you you think i can".

"i know you can",i said leaning down i kissed her soft plum lips she smiled.

"oh soi fon how i love you so".

"her smile grew biger".

"i love you two yoruichi",i kissed her one last time and then left as the on duty nurse came back in to change my soi fons fon needed to heal fast because there was something comeing and we needed all the help that we could soi fon my soi fon would some how be a big player in this.

I looked back one last time at her.

'oh yoruichi-sama how i love you so",she turely made me smile as only soi fon could make me smile like this feel like this.I happily sighed and left.


	4. a talking furit basket and a thorn in me

I layed in the nurseing area.

"how long will i have to stay in her",i shouted angerily.

"til your wounds heal",the nurse said agin.

"while when will that be"?

"your wound is still very horible it will take a long time count your blessings at least your still alive i had friends that died in that battle".

"your right im sorry",i said bowing my head saying a quick blessing for the dead soul reapers the nurse contiued her paper work.I looked at the door way to see a floting furit basket.

"what the hell",i said sitting up some.

"lay down",the nurse scoled.

"oh shut up look at the door",she turned around and saw what i saw.

"what in holy hell",she said standing.

"im sorry to disturb your rest Lieutenant soi fon but i thought that i would come by to see how your doing",the furit basket said.

"why is the furit basket talking to me?",i asked the nurse.

"im not sure ive never heard of a hunted furit basket",she said,

"im not a talking furit basket",a girl apperd form behind it,

"oh",we both was in a student uniform.

"you where the kid who told yoruichi i mean captin yoruichi about the fight right"?

"yeah im sorry i haven't been in to see you but theres so many test lately".

"its ok".

"captin yoruichi sama told me you liked furit so i thought you might like this",she said.

"thanks whats your name".

"akira uzumaki".I looked her over she had light skin and hot pink hair on eacth side of her head was a bun that held her hair up,she had green eyes and was about 4'9 she looked weak and unable to hold her own agnist any hallow let alone any arrancar she would come across.

"do you want to be a soul reaper".

"yeah but i don't think that i can ever be one".

"why"?

"because im little and im not realiy storng i ran away when i should have fought at least i would have died in a honerble way".

"while then why are you here".

"cause im going to get stornger".

"ah"..

"im going to be a storng soul reaper"!!!!!!!!

"you realize your just totaly contradicted everthing you just told me".

"oh i geuss so....you know the frist reson i thought i couldn't be a storng soul reaper or a soul reaper is cause im cursed the demon cat with 1000 snakes as tails and cerberus are sealed with in me see look she lifted her arm and the curse marks where there."i thought no one would like me but then i read about you and thats why i decide to go to the acadedmy but then all the other kids where stonger and bigger but i think im just sacred i geuss make excuses".

"umm get storng you maybe a storng soul reaper one day",i said.

"there was anoter reson i came to see you".

"and why would that be"?

"im going to graduate tomarrow and im not storng i was wonder if you would help me train".

"like be your master"?

"i geuss".

"im sorry kid but i don't have that kind of time and you might not even be in the second company".

"So you could still train in me in your off time you can't be bussy all the time".

"and what if i am"?

"while then you have virtually no social life and should try to fix it".

"aggg how dare you",i said thoughing my pillow at her.

"just train me come on please".

"i most certainly will not",i almost damn near shouted.

"i why is it because you can't"?

"of corse i can train you".

"then why won't you"?

"because i don't want to".

"are you sure you can't".

"yes i am sure you damn brat".

"so you can't train me i geuss i'll find someone capible of training me",she said turning to leave.

"what a minute you little brat",i said grabing the neck of her shirt and lifted her up.

"can....breath",she said squirmming about,

"your training starts the night after you join your new squad you hear me",i said droping her.

"lound and clear",she said jumping up she smiled then ran off,

"fucking brat",i said though my teeth.

"you realized what just happend right",the nurse asked?

"yeah i got tricked by a nine year old good thing yoruichi-sama isn't here to see.

"oh i witnessed the whole thing",yoruichi said flutttering in the room.

"oh dear",soi fon said falling backwards onto the bed.

"you want to hear the better news"?

"is there anything that could get better then this",i said sarcastically.

"shes joining our squad",yoruichi said jumping up and down.

"im glad your so exciteid about this',i said forwening.

"haha i know good night soi fon",she said leaveing.

'_oh great what have i done.I know i just but a brand new thorn in my side',_i thought to myself as i went to bed.


	5. rasengan

Training had started and it was great though soi fon was grumpy but captin was funny and nice though she was a very strict captin.

"alright today im going to teach you rasengan".

"realiy"?

"yep and when your done this will be your most powerful move you have now".

"right",it took the whole day when dusk came i was tried and wanted to sleep.

"now your going to try it buting togher and use the acttck agnist that tree".

"right",i paused and took a deep bearth i opened the ball of my hand.

"rasengan",i said nothing happend.

"say it agin lounder let your body know",soi fon said,

"rasengan",i said a bit .

"louder yell it",soi fon shouted.

"RASENGAN",i sercamed a tiny red ball gather in my hand it didn't grow and my engery was fadeing i released the attck and the tre expoloed.

"good akira imgen how storng you'll be when your attck grows",she said,

"like yours".

"like mine".

"now i sould warn you akira this acttck is demonic attck your drawing engery form your demons and you will get weak faster now get rest we have a long day tomarrow",she said i walked off thinking about what she said,

I was learning demon attcks....


	6. more corney jokes

i woke up all sweaty i looked around and saw yoruichi peacefuly sleeping.

"yoruichi i just had a werid dream",i told it to her.

"you know if you leave i won't blame you".

"soi fon i won't ever leave you",yoruichi said siting up next to me she warped her arm around me.

"you won't".

"of corse not".

"ah yoruichi".

"yeah i mean i have to see you everyday i mean that would be werid",yoruichi said giggleing.

"you jerk",i said hiting her arm i layed back down and pulled the planket over me.

"i was kidding",i said pulling me close to her.

"see you play to much",i said cuddleing do her.

"hehe but you still love your little kitty".

"and i don't know why".

Me akira and yoruichi steped into the world of the liveing.

"hallows",akira asked?

"no....arrancar",i said we ran to the place of the out burst three arrancar where makeing a mess,one that looked like a dog one looked like a bird and on looked like a fish.

"ah look at this boys they sent the big kids",the dog said.

"ill take him",yoruichi said i took the bird and akira took the fish.

"this should be easy",i said landing infornt of the fish.

"and why is that"?

"cause your just a fish out of water",i said pulling out my miao dao.

"oh so you think you can win so easy i beg for you not to underestimate me young soul reaper",he said pulling out a black dao.

"i ask of you the same thing",i said with both stood there waiting for the other.

"COME ON MAKE A MOVE SOUL REAPER",he yelled.

_'no don't listen'._

"COME ON I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WOULD BE EASY SO I ACORDING TO YOU I SOULD BE DEAD".

"hey fishy you got a hell of a mouth do you ever shut up",i said acting relaxed wicth made him mad he ran towards me.I slide my sword back and took a deep bearth i opend the plam of my hand.

"RASENGAN",i shouted the tiny red ball spun in my hand and i releashed hit and i blew up his stomach and troso but her still stood and i just drained alot of my enrgey.

"you know that attck um ok but that not ENOUGH TO KILL ME",he said smileing.

"i told you shut up",i said even more relaxed then the last time.

"SHUT UP YOU BICTH",he said chargeing twords me.I pulled my sword out quckily and cut him in half.

"take it down a noch k",i said as the arrancar died i but my sword on my shoulder.

"i told you to shut up",i said smileing i looked and saw that Lieutenant soi fon was hurt and captin yoruichi was tending to her i looked and there arrancar 's where dead.

"is it dead kid",soi fon asked?

"like a door nail",i said laughing captin yoruichi laughed but Lieutenant just looked upset.

"what i thought it was funny",captin said.

"oh realiy cause it was just off the top of my head".

"oh i do that all the time but sometimes i have to think about it in advanced",captin said.

"oh me to".

"oh my god theres two of them now",Lieutenant howled.

"two what",captin said looking for more arrancar.

"no i never thought there would be two yoruichi's but my lord theres anoter one right there",she said poniting at me."now there double corney horrible jokes",she hollerd.

"well i don't think my jokes are corney",captin said.

"i personly think there funny",i said,

"i as well",yoruichi said standing,

"can't we go back to the world of the liveing",soi fon asked?

"thats where were going sweat heart",yoruichi said pulling soi fon in to a hugging hold.I smiled at the two.


	7. didn't you know?

(i don't own bleach duh)

I woke up and got out of bed.

"oh shit im late soi fon will kill me",i said geting dressed i rushed down the hall and out the fornt door of the second company.I saw captin yoruichi by the small pound talking with captin retsu.I gluped know that she would be wordering why i wasn't particeing with soi only would she grill me but she would grill in fornt of captin retsu.I had to be sneaky knowning that captin yoruichi had cat like fon was probley in the back.

I look a deep breath and tip toed across the yard looking back at the two captins both of them to comsumed in there converstoin to noctie me i finaly reached the coner able to breath i felt someone pucnh me in the head.

"soi fon im sorry i over slept", i said looking up i saw it was captin yoruichi.

"captin i thought that you where talking to captin retsu",i said falling over in shock.

"you didn't think you could sneak past me with my cat-like hearing,now why aren't you with soi fon",she demanded.

"i over slepted",i said.

"oh i understand but soi fon will be angery",she said about to leave.

"captin yoruichi-sama can i just ask you one thing",i asked standing up.

"yes my little 20th seat",she said turning around smiling.

"did captin retsu hear me to",i asked?

"no we where talking about more imporant things",she said smiling at me.

"right probely about imporant captin things",i said standing up.

"no about our date tonight",she said smiling.I fell over in shock.

"captin yoruichi i thought that you and soi fon where an item",i said.

"oh you didn't know i have mulitpler lovers",she said.

"does soi fon know",i asked?

"of corse she does so does retsu and everyone else",she said smiling at me.

"but aren't you a nobel",i said.

"of corse thats why i have so many lovers",she said.

"but shouldn't you only have one",i said trying to find my words i was so lost yoruichi sama seemed so hornable.

"no i should have lots of loves its in the family history most have many lovers but they settale with one have a child and then have more lovers",she said.

"do you know who your going to settale with"?

"i don't know",she said.

"wow",i said getting mused my hair smiled at me and left i got up and walked to the back in shock she saw soi fon waitng and she looked very anger.

"why are late",she asked.

"because i was talking with captin yoruichi",i said.

"did she beat you you look so shakeing",she said smrik.

"She just stirked my head",i said.

"oh lucky you what where you talking about",she asked?

"her personal life",i said she laughed.

"lets get ready",soi fon said yawning.

"soi fon are you and captin dateing",i asked?

"i geuss you can say that why",she asked in a borad tone.

"did you know that she has lots of lovers",i asked takeing my sword out.

"of corse shes basicly dateing everyone in the 13 court graund plus other unnamed set offices",she said laughing.

"wow",i said sighing.

"so when do you think that she'll make a move on you",she asked?

"thats not why im here",i said sighing.

"hehe you thank you can resit her charm",she said.

"yes",i said standing up.

"haha sure",she said."lets get started",she said still was in the best mood that i've ever seen her in.


	8. welcome to the 2nd company,don't be late

(yeah geuss what i still don't own bleach or any of there chacthers)

"alright come on your new training begins",soi fon said tossing me a woden sword.

"i already know how to sword fight",akira said blowing air out of her nose.

"no no no see you know how to fight the way soul socity acdemdy im going to teach you how to sword fight like a real soul reaper",soi fon said smiling.

"i hope you know that didn't make any sense what so ever",akira said placeing the woden sword blade thing one her shoulder.

"oh shut up rookie what do you know",she said takeing a stance.

"know take the same stance",she did so.

"know tighten your girp",she akira did.

"now charge me with coman foot work",soi fon did so til soi fon tolled her puilp to stop right in fornt of her.

"now jab you sword tword me",soi fon rolled her eyes doing so soi fon blocked it.

"now push my sword away",soi fon said.

"this is-"

"do what i say mis come into my lessoin late",soi fon akira pushed the sword away and soi fon kicked her pupil dead in the face akira fell backwards.

"what the hell did you do that for",akira yelled.

"don't you ever be late agin",soi fon said elbowing akira in the face.

"this isn't a training lesson this is a beating",akira wimmperd laying on the ground.

"welcome to the 2nd company",soi fon said smiling.

"k im never sleeping in agin",akira said.

"and don't be late",soi fon said leaveing.


	9. High horse of love

(bleach and chacthers still don't belong to me what supirse)

"finaly a day off",akira said jumping up she got dressed and walked out into the hallway.I looked and saw yoruichi had retsu agsnit the wall one hand aginst the was fliting with her.i didn't want to get hit on the head or a beating but what would i door my door at the end of the hall way because of my to avoid beating i slide into my room.

_'oh great my only day off of the year and i have to stay in my room i geuss its better then getting a terrible beating',i thought._

I layied on the bed.

*knock knock*

I jumped up i imged the only person who could be at the door was captin.

"comeing",i said i walked to the door and opend it i was right it was captin.

"hi there akira",she said.

"captin i didn't disurde you and captin retsu did i",i asked?

"no of corse not silly i was just worndering where soi fon was".

"im not sure i just woke up about fifthteen mintues ago",i said.

"thank god of days off",yoruichi said laughing she was leanding aginst the door frame.

"while then i hope you find her",i said she got up and was about to walk away thorwing her left hand in the air.

"holler if you see her",captin said walking away.I had nothing do today so i though i would just walk around when i got to the main hallway i saw captin retsu about to leave.I walked over to her captin wasn't in sight.

"captin retsu",i called she turned around and smiled at me.

"hello",she said.

"i just wanted to say hi you seem very populair with captin retsu",i smiled.

"aren't we all",she said in a soft turned and walked always was nice and wore a smile.

"talking up captin retsu",soi fon said comeing into view.

"yeah your comp huh",i said turning to her.

"why would you say that",soi fon said.

"while yoruichi said that in her family history that the leader of her family has many lovers then settale down with one of her lovers and have a child she said she doesn't know who she want's to settle down with her",i said in a playful tone.

"che im not worried",soi fon said.

"whys that",i asked.

"im good in bed",she said passing me.

"what you don't retsu is"?

"not as good as me",soi fon said she sat on one of the chairs.

"what about her other lovers",i asked?

"why should i worry there just play things",soi fon said.

"and what are you the gran buba of lovers",i said.

"yes",she said.

"eh?soi fon there you are",yoruichi said comeing into the main room.

"you need something captin",she asked?

"i have to ask you something",she said.

"right",soi fon said walking past me and over to captin.

"hey master after you talk with captin can you do me a faver",i called.

"and what would that be",soi fon asked?

"get off your high horse of love",i laugh as i walked outside.

"you shouldn't talk to your master that way",soi fon yelled.I just laughed knowing soi would be pissed the next day.


	10. When you where young

(nope still don't own bleach and or charcthers)

"hey rookie get up where going to the world of the liveing",soi fon called wakeing me up,I dressed and fallowed her we walked to the gate.

"get your hell butterfly ready",she said smiling.

"i don't like that smile master",i said.

"why we get to fight",soi fon said laughing i gluped.

"what are you soi fon or zaraki",i said trying not be creeped out.

"come on you little brainless kid",she said jumping though the gate we where in the living world.

"this way",soi fon said.i fallowed and saw the huge hallow.

"why where called here for this its just a hallow",i said but soi fon was gone she fought the hallow for a while i sat on a buliding waiting for finaly came back.

"either your getting old or hallows are getting stornger",i saird getting up.

"but your money on the second one",she said.

"realiy they are",i said.

"yeah and theres more of them,plus im just storng as i was 110 years ago plus i haven't lost a bit of my youth",soi fon said.

"expect of the chin wisker you've growen",i mubled to myself.

"what was that",soi fon asked in anger.

"oh nothing i was just saying your as beautiful as you where 110 years ago",i said panicked that i would get other welcomeing to the 2nd company.

"you know when i was your age i was trying to get stornger in fact as storng as our captin not makeing smartass remarks",i said.

"like 110 years ago but times have changed",i said.

"you don't understand how hard it was i had many goals,now the new soul reapers are just getting lazy",she said.

"yeah but that was when you where young maybe we have diffent goals now",i thought about it.

"you guys still seem lazy well we better get back to soul soctiy",she said mussing my hair we headed back.


	11. jealous

(i don't own bleach or anything in it)

We walked into the second company door and saw yoruichi had found a new person to love rangiku of 10th company.

"looks like you have more comp",akira wisperd trying not to laugh.

"oh go to your room",i said she rolled her eyes and bowed.

"yes mother,good night mother",she said walking down the 15-20 rooms i curshed under my breath and went to the office i shared with yoruichi-sama.I sat down and did paper i could only think about what akira said.

_"looks like you have more comp"_,i shook my head trying to get her damn voice out off my since the day off i've been thinking about i realized i was angery i wasn't the only person yoruichi had.I sighed i had never felt jealous of yoruichi or any of her other lovers i had always i thought that i had been speacil to her but now i was second geuss that.

"hello soi fon how did it go out there in the world of the liveing",she asked smiling i looked up at i would be jumping with joy to see the woman i loved still love but knowing what she was doing just made me angery to see her.

"as well as it could go",i said abit pissed off she caught it.

"oh whats worng my little bee",she asked sitting on my desk lifting my chin up.I pulled away.

"nothings worng",i said looking at her.

"of corse somethings worng your anger did akira say something",she asked?She smiled at me it reminded me of gin only she keept her golden eyes open.

"no just her usal comments and its not her im angery at",i said standing.

"anoter office",she said turely confused.

"not anoter office my captin",soi fon said she jabed my chest and walked out of the room.

"but i didn't do anything",i said i heard a knock at the door.

"come in",i said akira apperd.

"oh hello my little 20th seat",i said smilig at her.

"i came to give you my paperwork",she said handing it to me.

"yeah you where with soi fon all day do you know why shes angery with me",i asked sitting she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"whats so funny",i asked sitting down at my seat.

"shes starting to jealous of you and the other women",she said.

"why she never was befor",i said.

"because i told her that you where going to settle down with one of your lovers",she said.

"while why would you do that you should have never done that DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU"VE DONE",i said jumping out of my chair.

"no",she said i walked over to her and picked her up by the coller of her shirt picking her up.

"if soi fon tell one of my other lovers then they either get jealous of try to empress me and i have a feeling that they will all get jealous",i said shakeing her.

"then what",i asked?

"then we will have a very big problem on our hand akira A VERY BIG PROBLEM",she said.

"like what",she asked?

"like they all leave but not befor killing eacth other now don't get me worng im not aginst wemon fighting over me but in this case it will be bad",i said.

"what are you going to do",she asked?

"you mean what are we going to do",i said droping her i walked over to the window.

"we what do i have to do with it".

"you told soi fon though i do spouse i shouldn't have told you but still you weren't spouse to say anything so now your going to help me fix this".

"and how do we do that"?

"we talk to soi and try to fix this".

"while how she already know where lieing".

"while how do you cover up the turth",i asked?

"i don't know".

"with a lie",i said flicking her forehead.

"k but what if she told one of your other lovers",she asked?

"then we tell them more lies cacth up",i said wodering if she ever acted like a real child.

"wait but does one lie just led to other lie then other then other til your in a web of lies".

"oh i can keep track of them if only i could marry them all",i sighed.

"i think thats aginst the law".

"oh i know it is baka thats why i said if only".i scoled her.

"sorry so when does plan lie to soi fon kick in",she asked?

"right now hurriey up shes going to bed soon",i said draging her by the coller.


End file.
